


To Dance With The Devil

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hex Bags (Supernatural), Loving Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer Feels, Magical Pregnancy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, wanting baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Evie has spent many years walking the line between witch for hire and ally to Team Free Will. She's helped Rowena out of more than one jam, helped hunt the devil and given her heart over to Cas. But things had not gone as she had hoped, when the angel refuses to have a child with her, pushing her out of his life. She finds herself roomies with her old friend, Rowena, when Lucifer comes to make a little visit. She's soon double crossed by Rowena, who hits Lucifer with a hex bag that will make the man affected by it want to give Evie a child...





	To Dance With The Devil

I stared at the phone, wondering if I would have to call Castiel this time or whether the angel would just show up, face downcast and offering me some explanation or other as to why he couldn’t be here. He knew how important this was to me. I only ovulated once a month, after all, and for the past six months he had managed to get out of going to bed with me. As a witch, I knew that I could survive birthing a nephilim child. And, more than that, I loved Castiel and I wanted to have as close to a normal life with him as I could. And, for me, that meant having his child.

“No sense waiting around on that one. Plenty of fish in the sea.”

I looked up to find Rowena standing in the doorway. She was holding a hex bag in her hands, a wicked grin on her face.

“No.”

The witch’s smile turned into a smirk. “Oh, come off your high horse, dear. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. Just one, tiny little push and you’d have that feathery fool falling all over himself to give you a wee little one.”

I collapsed onto the bed, pushing the idea out of my mind as fast as it had come into it. Again. As a witch, I was use to getting whatever I wanted. And, since becoming Rowena’s apprentice several years ago, I was no stranger to using the dark arts to my own advantage. But Castiel had changed all that for me. He had told me that I worth more than that. That there was a hope for salvation for me, if I could only see it for myself. It didn’t seem right to use my magical gifts against him. Especially not for something that was so suppose to be so freely given.

“He’ll say yes to me. And it will be perfect,” I told her.

Rowena’s eyes darkened, and for a second I thought I saw a tear or two in them before she turned away from me. “Be careful, darling. Sometimes dreams have a funny way of turning into nightmares,” she replied, closing the door quietly behind her.

I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts drift to one memory after another of Cas and all the stolen moments we had had together over the years. He had saved me from a town that was hunting down witches. Had put up with me taking back up with Rowena behind his back. We had loved, lost and fought one another on more than one occasion. He had even lost his memory and married someone else for a short time. In the end, we had always found our way back to one another. But something was different now. I could feel it. When I had started asking about starting a family, Cas had shut down on me. And, most of all, I wanted to know why.

An ear splitting scream tore me away from wondering about my lover.

I sprang to my feet, attack incantations springing to my mind as I ran for the large hotel rooms living area. What I saw when i rounded the corner was something that I had only glimpsed in the shadowy world of nightmares.

Lucifer was standing in the living room, his hands around Rowena’s throat. The witch had tears coming from her eyes and wore an expression of terror I had never seen there before. Not even when she and I had been tortured while being held captive by her son, Crowley. Without meaning to, a loud gasp left my lips. Lucifer’s head snapped up at me. Slowly, a cruel smile spread across his face.

“Evie. Just in time. I’m dancing with Rowe right now. But don’t worry. I’ll save the last dance for you.” He turned his attention back to the witch before him. His eyes started to glow a bright shade of red.

Rowena turned her head to me. I will never forget the look in her eyes. There was a grim determination, but also a heart wrenching regret. And also, I realized with a shiver, a kind of final goodbye to what had been a long and deep friendship.

“I’m so sorry, dear,” she told me.

Fumbling into her dress pocket, she pulled out the hex bag she had offered me earlier. I knew, from having made many such bags in my time, that she has something of mine wrapped inside the cloth. Blood or, most likely, a couple of strands of hair from my brush. There would be the bones of either a newborn or the unborn, depending on the spell. I would hope that Rowena had used an animal sacrifice and not the real thing. But I tried not to dwell on the thought of the alternative option.

“You can’t,” I tried to run over to her, but I was too late.

The hex bag hit Lucifer squarely on the jaw, his reaction almost comical has he shook his head and released Rowena, who fell to the floor beneath him in an ungraceful heap. A golden streak of lightning lit up the room, blinding for for an instant as the spell worked its way into the archangel’s body. The red of his eyes were replaced with a golden white hue for several second, before he blinked and they faded back to their normal blue. He ignored Rowena completely, his gaze resting on me alone. I knew that the hex had full hold of him then.

Rowena gave me one last glance as she rushed out of the hotel room door behind Lucifer. I stared back at her, steely eyed. Unforgiving. She knew what this night meant to me. And she had traded all my hopes and dreams away in order to save her own skin. I swore to myself, if I somehow survived this night, I would hunt her down and take her life.

The other woman nodded. She understood.

As the door slammed shut behind her, I became aware with a sick kind of finality that I was all alone in a hotel room with the devil, who had just fallen under the effects of a spell that would force him to give me a child. Whether I wanted him to or not. I thought about calling out to Castiel, but I knew that would do me no good. Even if he could show up, it would only be a death sentence for him. No. I had to save myself this time.

I held my hands up, expecting Lucifer to lunge at me. To use his grace to subdue me or throw me against the nearest wall. But, instead, he just stood there for a moment, his head cocked, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You really wanna do this? With someone like me?”

There was a look on his face, like a child who couldn’t believe that he had been given a puppy instead of a box of socks for Christmas. That he couldn’t believe that anyone, of their own free will, would choose to have a child with him. Seeing him that way, the same being that I had lived in fear of for so long, shook me to my core. I had always believed him to be monster. A creature from the deepest pit of hell. Not some man desperate to be wanted. To be loved.

I took a step back.

Lucifer followed me.

“I already have someone,” I told him, gently but firmly. “And he’ll be here for me. Any second now.”

Lucifer laughed. A cold, dry sound, sounding more like his old self again. But the faint glimmer of gold that flashes occasionally told me otherwise. “Cas was always a coward. Just another good little soldier who never questioned Dad’s orders. Do you really think he’d ever make a baby with a witch? No, Kitten. No point in waiting around for my brother. If I know him, he’s already moved on. You just don’t know it yet.”

He reaches out to put his hands on my arms. I don’t know what I expected to feel at his touch. Afraid. Disgusted. Something other than this odd feeling of giddiness welling up inside of me. From somewhere deep inside my mind, I recalled again all those looks we had passed between each other over the years. Times when he had spent his time telling stupid jokes and taunts when he could have been killing me. Opportunities that he had let slip through his fingers and I had never been sure why. Now, with him standing here, fingertips gently brushing my skin, eyes gazing into mine, it occurred to me that my close calls hadn’t been that mysterious after all.

I reached up and stroked the side of his face. He flinched for a second, not use to a loving human touch. Then he closed his eyes and leaned into me, letting my hand go from his cheek upward, stroking through his hair. When I curled my fingers and stroked my nails along his scalp, he let out a soft moan that I felt all the way down to my toes.

His head came down, mouth seeking out my own. I knew I should have pulled back, fought him, slapped him away. Something. But all thought was lost to me in that moment as he pressed his lips to mine. It was like being struck by lightning, I could no more have fought the feelings, wants raging through me than Lucifer could have fought the magic of the hex bag. We were both at the mercy of urges much more powerful than ourselves. Though, as me hands encircled the back of his neck and I deepened the kiss between us, I knew that this night would have deep repercussions for us both.

“You want this,” Lucifer said in my ear, pulling me up until my legs wrapped around his waist. “Tell me you want this as much as I do.”

He walked us over to the table in the middle of the living room, placing me with care down upon its surface. My hands cradled his face. I had run from this moment for so long. But always believed that I was running from the inevitable moment when Lucifer would finally kill me for everything I had done against him. All the times I had conspired with Dean and Sam and Cas to lock him up again or destroy him. I had lived for years, looking over my shoulder, afraid that he would find me. I was so tired of running. Of not being able to really feel alive.

I looked up at him, my breath catching in my throat at the site of his lips parted just over mine.

“Yes.”

It was only one word, but the change in Lucifer when I said it was immense and immediate. He pushed me back further upon the table, tearing my panties off and pulling up my skirt in one swift move. I gasped, the sound lost in his mouth as he devoured my lips with his. Our hands roamed over each other, eager to both explore and bring pleasure. I had never felt such a freedom before, not even with Castiel who had brought me so many nights of pleasure. It was as if Lucifer was ready to give me all of himself, wholly and without hesitation. And I found myself hungry for all of it.

I reached down, unzipping his pants. The warmth of his hard cock felt so good against my belly. Lucifer buried his head in my shoulder, whispering my name as I stroked his length, wetting my hand with my own juices to make it feel even better for him. I swayed back and forth against him, soaking in the feeling of his powerful body against my naked skin. Moaning softly, I rubbed his engorged head against my wet pussy, pausing to press him on my swollen clit.

“Fuck me,” I begged. “I’ve wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you.”

Lucifer thrusted into me in one deep, long push, his eyes never leaving mine. I gasped, he was so much bigger than Cas, my pussy protesting as I was filled. I wrapped my legs around him as he bottomed out inside of me. I pulled his head down to kiss him, welcoming his steady thrusts in and out of my hot slick. I couldn’t get enough of him. The feel, taste and smell of him was the most erotic, addictive thing I had ever experienced.

“This is so right,” Lucifer groaned into my shoulder. “You belong to me. Like this. You’ve always belonged to me. Only me.”

I kissed and nipped his shoulder. “Only you.”

The first orgasm took my by surprise, a deep and hot rush starting at my pussy and quickly enveloping my entire body, making me thrash wildly beneath Lucifer, who held me close and kissed me on the forehead. I came back down to the harsh thrusts of him heading for him own orgasm, body shaking and breaths coming in halting gasps. I grabbed his hair, hard, ordering him to come for me. Telling him he was a good boy for fucking me so well and making me come on his cock.

His lips went to mine, his cry as he climaxed silenced by my mouth and tongue. The feeling of his cool come filling up my pussy in several long spurts, pushed me over the edge again. I let myself float away on an endless wave of pleasure, not letting myself think about where these moments of ecstasy would inevitably be taking me. To the site of Castiel staring at me with disgust, knowing that the child of the devil was growing inside of me. To the agonizing journey of clawing my way back from the dead as Rowena had done when Lucifer had killed her in Castiel’s body. To the hunting down and killing of an old friend. None of that existed in this experience of joy and wonder. There was only Lucifer and I. Together as one.

Lucifer pulled out of me, his come dipping out of me as he did. He placed the side of his face against my belly, his eyes closed and a look of complete rapture on his face.

That’s when I felt the grace he had put inside of me. It was like a blinding light, mingling with my own power, flowing through my secret places. I arched my back, loving the feeling of the angelic power almost as much as I had enjoyed being made love to by the devil. I could feel my body hungrily devouring the excess of his grace, as the rest of it curled inside of my fertile womb, eager to help me create a child.

A second later, I became aware of an egg making its way down to rest inside of my fallopian tubes. The grace sensed its presence at the same time that sperm began to attack the surface of the egg. And as one lone sperm broke its way into the depths of the eggs, a surge of grace flowed into it as well. The nephilim achieving life in a huge surge of power the likes of which I had never known before.

“She’s perfect,” Lucifer tells me, kissing my belly and looking up at me with wonder in his eyes.


End file.
